Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 44
is the 44th (25th full) episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 188th episode of the Metal Saga. It first aired on June 11, 2013 in South Korea and in the United States on January 18th, 2014. This is the penultimate episode 6 of the 7 lost episodes never aired in Japan. Plot After defeating Xiao, Zyro Kurogane, Maru and Shinobu Hiryuin find Doji in the Dark Fortress chamber with the prisoned Gingka Hagane. Doji, who is now manifested as a hologram of his former self electrocutes Zyro and brings forth Kira Hayama to dispose of the heroes with Pegasis Bahamut SP230R²F. Hearing his signature Beyblade's name, Gingka is confused and outraged as a result; even more when Doji shows the Legendary Blader his Beyblade's remaining parts which are safely kept away in storage. Doji subsequently explains how each of DNA's top Bladers strongly used their tactics to stopping Zyro's friends from preventing DNA's goal. Zyro is however angered and goes on to detail their best efforts in defeating DNA, with Kite, Eight and Ren who he refers to. The Blader of Fire remains confident as always and announces DNA's defeat. This amuses Doji as Kira approaches his old rival seemingly prepared for the last battle. The Invincible Salamander assures Zyro's planned victory by lending his best friend with the Salamander Warrior Wheel to create their signature Synchrome: Ifrit Salamander W145CF. Zyro takes it as a friendly remark and respectful sign, now able to intimidate Kira with their scorching Synchrome. Doji then calls forth the Cyclone Stadium being elevated from underground to set the battle stage. Zyro and Kira enter their respective platforms and signal "3...2...1 - Let It Rip!" as Salamander Ifrit will clash with Pegasis Bahamut. A sudden explosive burst is emitted as the Fire and God Synchromes make contact. Kira's Pegasis Bahamut knocks back Salamander Ifrit as Zyro attempts to get things together. Whilst Maru scans information concerning Kira's Synchrome, Shinobu encourages Zyro despite the Breaking-Mountain Killer in throne to the upper hand. Kira's words and the divine Bahamut and Pegasis hybrid strikes Zyro in fear. Zyro is constantly being thrown away in defeat, watching Pegasis Bahamut own Salamander Ifrit as electrical energy backlashes with every hit. Gingka still cheers on Zyro and struggles to break free of the chains. Doji meanwhile manically laughs, providing a speech on DNA's goals and intentions which Kira is fulfilling - much to his delight. Zyro and Kira still battle in the form of their Beys but Salamander Ifrit still succumbs and stays on the losing side. At last, Kira uses his full potential when a purple aura surrounds him yet Zyro mimics this by bursting out his Beyspirit; something which alarms Kira, Doji and Gingka. Zyro channels his strength to Salamander Ifrit who makes a comeback and lifts and throws its opponent away - Maru cheering, as a result. The fight unfolds but Kira still keeps his intention to win and counters with Pegasis Bahamut striking away at Salamander Ifrit. Their owners converse while the Beybattle Tops themselves continue their assault on one-another. The fire demon and the divine beats blow punches to their opposing forces. Gingka is confident that Zyro will prevail but Doji likes to think otherwise when he has another surprise up his sleeve. Doji announces his very own mecha designed for him. In this large robot, Doji can control is movements through entering it and brings a unique Beybattle Top in it to the battle. This shocks everybody, including Tsubasa Otori, Madoka Amano and Benkei Hanawa back at the WBBA. Doji's mecha launches it which appears to team-up with Pegasis Bahamut in taking down Salamander Ifrit, to which Zyro's Synchrome is knocked back. Although Kira is confused and distracted for a while, he re-shifts his focus to the current battle and barrages Salamander Ifrit, despite Doji's Beyblade interrupting it as it strikes Pegasis Bahamut. Kira is irritated and commands his God Synchrome to attack Doji's Beybattle Top instead. Kira then calls out for Zyro's help in exterminating Doji's Beyblade under the condition they may continue their battle afterwards. Zyro accepts and the two are ready to defeat Doji. Major Events *Zyro battles Kira *Doji enters a mecha and uses a new Beyblade to defeat Kira's; betraying him. *Zyro and Kira temporarily team-up to defeat Doji. Characters *Zyro and Co. **Zyro Kurogane **Maru **Shinobu Hiryuin **Eight Unabara **Kite Unabara **Ren Kurenai **Gingka Hagane *DNA **Kira Hayama **Doji **Doji's mecha **Yoshio Iwayama (flashback) **Genjūro Kamegaki (flashback) **Spike Bourne (flashback) **Captain Arrow (flashback) **Xiao (flashback) **Unnamed Dark Fortress Guard (flashback) *WBBA **Tsubasa Otori **Madoka Amano **Benkei Hanawa Beyblades *Samurai Ifrit W145CF *Ninja Salamander SW145SD *Salamander Ifrit W145CF *Samurai Pegasis W105R2F *Pegasis Bahamut SP230R²F *Phantom Fenrir T125JB Featured Beybattles Continued From Previous Episodes New *Zyro Kurogane (Salamander Ifrit W145CF) vs. Kira Hayama (Pegasis Bahamut SP230R²F) = Continued in next episode Gallery Trivia Video